<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ехал пафос через пафос by kaiender, Riario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375561">Ехал пафос через пафос</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/kaiender'>kaiender</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario'>Riario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/kaiender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Цитаты, отсылки и мрачная красота Смерти</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ехал пафос через пафос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тьма, спустившаяся с верховьев Тибра, накрыла ненавистный город. Исчез переход, соединяющий собор с круглой Ангельской башней, опустилась с неба бездна и залила крылатую фигуру на шпиле, Петровскую базилику с руинами, мосты, акведуки, термы… Пропал великий город, как будто не существовал на свете…</p><p>Разверзлись тогда хляби и воды, и шагнула на истёртые мостовые фигура в чёрном колете. Цокнула каблуками, звякнула кинжалом в ножнах, поправила шейный платок и сказала: «Мы люди, а не боги». Боги промолчали, небеса омрачились, земля застонала во тьме. А Смерть блеснула оскалом из-за плеча и приготовила косу. Предстояла славная жатва, обильная и многотрудная.</p><p>Расступались перед ней дома, расстилались под ноги улицы, разбегались жители перед ужасом слов «мы — рога Сотворённого». Страх добавлял роста, удваивал длину рук, утраивал силу удара. В пять раз быстрее мелькал кинжал, в десять раз глубже наносил раны, в сто раз опаснее становился любой порез. И полумесяцем качалась по небу улыбка, огромными рогами гигантского быка. Того, что уносил вдаль прекрасную Европу, того, что воздевал на рога претендентов на престол. Того, поступь чьего воплощения была нетороплива и неотвратима. И шла всегда от бедра.</p><p>«Ты наш друг!» — шептали знакомые, и отлетали прочь, как пёрышки на ветру. «Ты их враг», — бряцали оружием наёмники, и падали, как колосья под серпом жнеца. «Ты человек», — кричали ему неверующие, но умолкали пред кровавым ликом. «Ты тварь Божья», — уверяли его священники в сутанах, но склонялись под железною пятою. А тот, к кому они обращались, шагал дальше, не слыша их криков, не внимая их потугам, не зная языков человеческих.</p><p>Его черные глаза смотрели вдаль, за пределы этого мира, за рубежи семи небесных сфер. Туда, где в зыбком свете плясали отблески пламени на стене пещеры и метались пятна силуэтов. Они сходились и разбегались в вечном танце планет, сплетали судьбы и метали жребии, прятались за стенами и увлекали на ложные пути.</p><p>«Мы — тени в центре Лабиринта», — гремело над крышами и шуршало подземельями. И ластились к нему росчерки зарниц и струи крови, отражались в глазах, обнимали пальцы. Разгоралось за спиной пламя, выжигая землю до костей, очищая от скверны. И клубы дыма размывали контуры, растворяли границы. Убирали разницу между тем и этим, аверсом и реверсом, альфой и омегой.</p><p>И живое становилось неживым, рождённое — мёртвым, построенное — разрушенным, а сотворённое — утерянным. Люди и животные превращались в груды тряпья и куски плоти, горы мяса и реки крови. А их убийца останавливался над ними только чтобы подвинуть носком сапога неровно лёгшую петлю кишок, как каллиграф исправляет неточную линию завитка.</p><p>Его волосы крыл сединой пепел многочисленных пожарищ, в его глазах мелькали алые отблески углей, его оружие ослепляло вспышками искр, а за плечами кожистыми крыльями развевался плащ. Рога и копыта ему приписывали те, кто был слишком далеко, чтобы что-то увидеть, и лишь потому они остались живы. И в захлёб рассказывали внукам о встрече с главной звездой своей жизни.</p><p>Навстречу ему выходило ополчение, проход ему загораживало войско, дорогу ему заступала гвардия. Но понтифик уже умер, а сейчас разлетались в стороны руки и ноги, рассыпались по углам клинки и зубы, разливались потёками и брызгами слюна и моча. Оставались позади путевыми столбами обрубки, раскидывался под ногами красной дорожкой кровавый ковёр, а впереди путеводной звездой сияла Цель.</p><p>Цель висела в люльке, под самым сводом величественного купола, пялилась бездумно в стену со свежей штукатуркой, пускала пузыри и слюнявила палец. Сочиняла трактат, изобретала механизм или воображала фреску — всё это стало неважным.</p><p>Мрачный жнец без заминки шагнул на освящённую землю, обрубил верёвку и нагнулся над упавшей люлькой. «Мы едины», — сказал он, преклонив колени и вложив персты в кровавое месиво. Прижал к груди, оставляя след, кладя печать на сердце своё. Достал из кармана кольцо с рыбаком и именем мертвеца, отдал как залог клятвы. «В болезни и в здравии, в горе и в радости, отныне и навеки».</p><p>И добавил: «А рецепт взрывчатки, артиста, у тебя хреновый. Всё равно руками добивать приходится!»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>